Solitude
by Evolii
Summary: Le Geek se sent seul, trop seul. Heureusement, le Patron lui remonte le moral. ( ce resumé est beaucoup trop court ) NO YAOI !


Coucou ! ^^

C'est moi ! ( oui bon en fait vous savez pas qui je suis donc... ) J'avais envie d'écrire, parce que... Bah plein de choses en fait, et j'ai retrouvé dans mes brouillons cette fanfiction, et j'ai décidé de la terminer ! Alors voilà, c'est chose faite désormais ! Elle est peut être un peu longue, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où couper pour faire 2 chapitres ! Et puis, 1347 mots, ça va quand même !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

/!\ Disclaimer : Mathieu SOMMET ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent ... Bah... À Mathieu...

* * *

Réfléchir. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, dans le noir. Seules les faibles lueurs du petit jour tranchaient l'obscurité. Mr Nounours était allongé près de lui. Il passa une main dans le pelage soyeux de sa peluche avant de se lever et de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Sa vie, il la trouvait misérable, inutile. Il aurait bien aimé s'enfuir, mais il avait peur du noir, comme en témoignait la lampe de poche sous son oreiller. Il ne pourrait ainsi pas rester dehors la nuit. Alors, il réfléchissait à un autre moyen de se "libérer" de la pression de son quotidien. Il était le Geek de SLG, le martyr de l'émission, le bouc émissaire, celui que tout le monde aimait voir souffrir. Et cela lui pesait depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier, il se sentait seul et mal-aimé. Ses sorties étaient limitées à des aller-retours entre son domicile et le magasin de jeux vidéo ou , à de rares occasions, la salle d'arcade. Il faisait cours à la maison, c'était le Prof qui lui enseignait tout. Il ne connaissait personne. La solitude lui pesait. Et soudain, une idée se précisa dans sa tête. Une idée qu'il avait pourtant essayé de refouler le plus possible, qu'il voulait écarter de son esprit. Mais maintenant, elle lui paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche. Cette idée, c'était la mort.

Le suicide. Oui, il l'avait envisagé depuis le début, mais il avait toujours pensé que les gens qui se suicidaient étaient lâches. Maintenant, il voyait cela d'un autre angle. Il commençait déjà à mettre en place sa mort. Il opta pour un suicide avec un révolver. L'arme, il l'avait déjà. Il savait que le Patron gardait toujours un pistolet dans sa chambre, et il connaissait même son emplacement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. L'écriture bleu métallique indiquait 6h26. Il devait se dépêcher, le Patron rentrait en général vers 6h30. Il sortit à pas feutré de sa chambre et longea le mur jusqu'à la chambre du criminel. Il actionna silencieusement la poignée de la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Le Patron avait affublé sa fenêtre de rideaux occultants. Il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une vive lumière envahît la pièce. L'adolescent se dirigea vers une armoire blanche et en ouvrit les portes. Il prit une boîte à chaussure et plongea la main à l'intérieur, avant d'en sortir un révolver noir. Il le posa au sol, replaça la boîte et ferma les portes de l'armoire. Il prit l'arme contre son torse et sorti en éteignant la lumière. Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit. La pièce baignait désormais dans une douce lumière. Le garçon examina l'arme de plus près. Elle était glacée. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les marches de l'escalier grincer. Le Patron était de retour. La porte de sa chambre claqua et la maison redevint silencieuse. Le Geek posa doucement le canon sur sa tempe droite. Il était heureux. Il n'allait plus jamais se sentir seul. Il ne subirait plus les allusions étranges du Patron et les méchancetés de Mathieu. Le Prof ne se servirait plus de lui comme cobaye et le Hippie ne l'ignorerait plus. Oui, il était heureux.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il sursauta. Il distingua une silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La silhouette s'avança vers lui et prit la parole :

« Geek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Patron ?

\- Rend moi ça gamin !

\- Laisse moi ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un vienne l'embêter ?

« Tu pourrais te faire mal, tu sais ? ricana le Patron »

Le Geek répondit en appuyant sur la détente.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais laissé un flingue chargé à la portée de n'importe qui ? »

L'adolescent était abasourdi. Il n'était pas mort? L'arme n'était pas chargée ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son incompréhension se changea rapidement en colère. Pourquoi devait il foirer tout ce qu'il entreprenait ? Il jeta l'arme sur son lit et se mit à courir en direction de la porte. Mais les bras musclés du Patron l'empêchèrent de s'échapper. L'homme le serra contre son torse et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Vu ta tête, tu ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas chargé hein ?

\- Laisse moi partir !

\- Aller, calme toi, dis moi ce qu'il y a !»

La voix du criminel était étrangement douce et calme. Elle était... presque rassurante.

Le Geek se mit alors à sangloter. Pas de tristesse, non ! Mais plutôt de fatigue et de lassitude.

« J'en ai marre ! souffla-t-il.

\- Marre de quoi ? Dit moi !

\- J'ai... J'ai envie qu'on m'aime !

\- Comment ça, qu'on t'aime ? questionna le Patron.

\- J'ai pas envie de te le dire ! Tu t'en fiche de toute façon ! Vous vous en fichez tous de moi ici !

\- Mathieu serait triste s'il te voyait ainsi tu sais ?

\- Il en a rien à faire.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu le connais pas ! »

Le Patron repoussa violemment le Geek.

« Tu oses dire que je ne le connais pas ?!»

Surpris par la soudaine violence de l'homme, le Geek recula, tremblant de peur.

Le Patron entama son récit :

« J'ai été sa première "hallucination", j'ai vécu des moments durs, ou heureux, avec lui, j'ai vu vos prototypes... Ton prototype ! J'ai vu tes débuts, ta création, gamin. Je connais mieux Mathieu que moi même... Et je sais ce qu'il ressent pour nous, crois-moi ...

\- Je... Je suis.. Désolé... Hasarda le Geek.

\- Tss... Ça me fait mal aussi de te voir pleurer comme ça, tu sais ?

\- Non, je sais pas.

\- ... Raconte moi !»

Il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Ce dernier reprît ses sanglots.

« Je... Vous n'arrêtez pas de me crier dessus ! Je fais mon mieux pour vous aider pourtant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez ! Et ... Et... Et le Hippie ne cesse de se droguer, il me fait peur. Le Panda ne veut même pas que je le caresse, Mathieu n'arrête pas de me crier dessus, et... Et toi.. Toi, tu...

-Continue, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu me fais peur. J'ai peur quand je vais me coucher, quand je prends ma doucher, quand je me lève, quand je m'habille. J'ai peur que tu sois là ! Que tu m'ai fait du mal, que tu veuilles m'en faire ... J'ai tellement peur...

\- Chuut ! Calme-toi maintenant ! Tu me connais, non ? Tu sais que... J'y suis obligé... Je ne peux pas résister... Je...

\- Tu pourrais essayer au moins !

\- Je me retiens tu sais !» Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

Il poussa l'adolescent sur le dos et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles du jeune. Celui ci le regardais avec une sorte de terreur, mélangée à de la colère. Il se débattait. Le Patron se mit alors à califourchon sur ses hanches, et approcha ses lèvres du petit visage, avant d'y déposer un baiser délicat. Il libéra le Geek de l'emprise de ses jambes et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et pris le petit corps dans ses bras musclés. Il ne lui avouera jamais, mais ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon comme une autre de lui dire qu'il était précieux à ses yeux. Le Geek dû le comprendre, vu qu'il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les bras du Patron, sans aucune crainte, heureux enfin de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un.

* * *

La fin fait un peu niaise non ? C'est tout de même la meilleure que j'ai trouvé ! X)

J'ai essayé de me relire, normalement il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! ( mais je rappelle que je suis nulle en concordance des temps ! )

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'avais commencé cette fanfiction, mais elle n'est pas très joyeuse en tout cas... J'ai essayé de rattraper avec la fin ...

Bref, à bientôt !

PS : Une 'tite rewiew ?

~Evolii~


End file.
